Jaula de oro, alas de crueldad
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: J - One-Shot: Nos cortaron las alas... pero nosotros nos hicimos unas nuevas. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones que así esta historia tenga 14 años serán muy bien recibidas.


Desde niña, a mi, a mis hermanos, a mi mejor amigo y a todos los demás niños, nos entrenaron para luchar.

Mi pueblo era constantemente víctima de ataques de pandillas, incluso campo de batalla de las varias guerras entre éstas. No podíamos escapar, todo era movido por una banda llamada "Mafia", y cualquiera que intentara huir... era cazado.

Por esa razón era que a todos los niños huérfanos y cuyos padres estaban dispuestos a sacrificar, de mi generación al menos, nos encerraron en una fortaleza con todas las comodidades, y nos entrenaron.

 _Todos nosotros vivíamos en una jaula de oro..._

A sabiendas de la pesadilla que nos rodeaba, e inocentes de que nos querían arrojar de cabeza a ella.

 _Nos criaron como cerdos para el matadero..._

A mis catorce se desató la última y gran batalla.

 _Fue cuando nuestro pueblo nos permitió salir de la jaula, y usar nuestras alas... alas que serían víctimas de una terrible crueldad._

Esta vez fue entre la pandilla "Mafia" y nuestro pueblo.

Mi generación, todos habiendo sidos preparados para ese momento, luchó con valentía. Era asombrosa para la lucha, nadie me vencía ni siquiera siendo 10 contra uno... solo mi mejor amigo podía hacerme frente y ganar... _ahora que lo pienso... jamás lo derroté._

El plan era que todos lucharan contra la pandilla en lo que un pequeño grupo se colaba dentro de donde sabíamos era la base enemiga.

Yo y mi mejor amigo entre ellos. Sin embargo, parece que habían previsto nuestra estrategia...

Ganamos pero, en toda guerra hay sacrificios...

Tanto mi hermana melliza como mi hermano mayor murieron ese día, junto con todos los demás.

Yo y mis hermanos eramos huérfanos, así que quedé sola... mi mejor amigo fue lo único que me detuvo de quitarme la vida, y solo porque fue él quien me quitó de la mano el puñal con el que iba a atravesar mi corazón.

Fue, quizás, la quinta vez que me salvó.

 _De no ser por él, habría muerto hace tiempo._

Durante los siguientes tres años las personas nos reconocían como Los Ángeles de la Victoria, puesto que... matamos... con nuestras propias manos, al jefe de la "Mafia", y con ello, la batalla terminó con la rendición de los enemigos.

Pero a pesar de las alabanzas y veneraciones de los ciudadano... ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era tener las manos manchadas de sangre.

 _Nos habían cortado las alas, y querían compensarlo con halagos y mimos... pero esos halagos y mimos no compensarían ni traerían de vuelta a los amigos, a la familia que perdimos en esa guerra a la que ellos nos enviaron para salvarse el culo._

Pesadillas... remordimientos... el famoso e insistente "¿Y si... esto? ¿Y si... aquello?".

Nosotros solo nos teníamos el uno al otro... encontrábamos consuelo entre ambos... u al menos yo lo hacía.

No recuerdo cuando comenzó, quizás a nuestros quince, cuando el dolor se tornó insoportable...

En la noche, cuando las pesadillas nos despertaban... sudorosos, asustados, jadeantes... solo encontrábamos paz con la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Era ir cada Domingo a la iglesia para expiar nuestros pecados... pero yo no podía evitar seguir sintiendo mis manos sucias

A ambos nos acogían en sus casas todos los ciudadanos. Nos decían que podíamos contar con ellos para lo que fuera, que éramos sus héroes y harían todo en sus manos para complacernos, y eso hacían... nos trataban como a reyes y nos ofrecían más de todo, más de lo que podíamos tragar, más de lo que podíamos desear, más de lo que podíamos pedir.

Sin embargo, yo sentía que solo podía contar con Toshiro... éramos lo único que teníamos... solo él y yo.

Pero ya estábamos cansados de todo eso, así que comenzamos a recaudar dinero a cambio de nuestros servicios en construcciones o en lo que se dé; nos ofrecieron dárnoslo por nada, pero no queríamos eso, ninguno de los dos... insistimos en trabajar.

Y cuando tuvimos suficiente, nos mudamos a un lejano pueblito... lejano en todo el sentido de la palabra... lejano de nuestro hogar natal... lejano de las pandillas... lejano de los recuerdos...

Vivíamos en una pequeña pero acogedora y cálida casita echa hace mucho tiempo... echa de piedra y troncos.

Estaba ubicada a un kilómetro de un claro con un gran lago de un cristalino y hermoso azul turquesa, donde algunos pescadores siempre se encontraban probando su suerte, y a medio kilómetro más allá había un hermoso bosque.

Era una zona donde solo había gente mayor, y la paz era envidiable.

Nos tomó tiempo acostumbrarnos al lugar... pero alejarnos del sufrimiento fue lo mejor que pudimos haber echo.

Las pesadillas dejaron de atormentarnos, el alma parecía al fin haberse librado del dolor, y la vida se convirtió en algo que me alegra haber conservado hasta este momento.

Con solo 18 años, Toshiro y yo nos casamos.

Y ahora, 3 años después, vivimos muy felices en nuestra hermosa casita, junto con dos pequeños gemelos de dichos años que son la luz de nuestros ojos.

 _Nos cortaron las alas... pero nosotros nos hicimos unas nuevas._

Ahora comprendemos que nosotros vivimos por los que murieron.

Que la alegría de todos ellos de que nosotros sí estuviéramos bien nos acompañaría por siempre.

Que no nos culpaban de sus muertes.

Que la culpa debería carcomer a los aldeanos, quienes nos arrojaron al infierno... y no a nosotros, quienes logramos sobrevivir.

El recuerdo de los perecidos siempre estará en nuestra memoria...

Y en nuestro corazón, los gritos de victoria todos ellos que claman desde el cielo, al saber que con la salvación de las vidas de dos de los suyos, sus muertes no fueron en vano.

Soy Karin Kurosaki, y ésta... es la historia de mi vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No se si lo entendieron, pero me pareció una historia muy seria y profunda. No tiene diálogos, es una anécdota.

Por si no lo entendieron, las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Karin.

Y para que no les quepa duda, Toshiro sintió lo mismo que Karin en las partes que decía "U al menos yo lo hacía" y esas cosas, él la amó desde siempre.

No pienso hacer la perspectiva de Toshiro, puesto que me parece que sería como.. no sabría explicarme... como algo que no debo hacer.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encantó, y no lo digo por ser mi historia, sino por la trama y por la profundidad.

En la escena de la casa y el lago y todo eso me inspiré en la casa de Asuna y Kirito, solo por si querían una idea más clara.

Quiero sus opiniones.

Las amo.

Saludos!


End file.
